


【悟歡】包辦情侶

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: 娃娃親，永遠的神。
Relationships: Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee





	【悟歡】包辦情侶

在最開始，李東烈覺得自己是娃娃親的受害者。

一樁指腹為婚，兩個李家太太為自己腹中尚未知性別的孩子訂下娃娃親，五月出生的歡喜是個男孩子，然而十二月的冬天也帶來了個男娃。不知道兩位家長是怎麼想的，生了兩個男孩還要湊在一起，於是他和那個叫歡喜的孩子，掛著娃娃親的名頭一起從小玩到大。

小時候大家都不覺得有什麼，知道自己跟旁邊那個白白胖胖的男娃有娃娃親，玩過家家的時候還省了選誰當爸爸媽媽；可再長大一點，看了幾本愛情故事便當自己早熟的大孩子便悄悄對他們指指點點，說他倆男孩子居然有婚約，奇怪得很，幼稚的則天天朝他們起哄，「你老公來了！」

李東烈可窘迫死了，但邊埋怨這樁婚約，邊還在想老公得自己來當，李歡喜當他老婆還差不多。

其實吧，撇除奇怪的娃娃親，他跟李歡喜相處得挺好的。小孩子愛玩遊戲，李歡喜便光明正大來到他房裏，再偷偷拿他的遊戲機玩上一會，因為歡喜媽不讓自己孩子沉迷遊戲。聊得興起，兩個人還會滾作一團，夏天有空調，冬天省著沒怎麼開暖氣，他的房間一直都涼涼的，適合兩個人相偎在一起取暖。

只是，若是外面下了雪，李歡喜必定會迅速爬起來，跑到樓下踩出一個個歪扭的腳印，舀起細雪不是往上頭灑，便是要堆個小雪人。這時候倒不會忘了他，喊上一嗓子，「李東烈，拿點細樹枝過來！」

那時的他還真的跑去撿了，找個小塑料桶裝好便走過去摻和：「哎你說，這桶子能不能當帽子？」

結果一桶子放上去，差點把整個雪人的身子都蓋住，不知道的還以為這雪人搞自閉呢。兩人啞然半晌，對上視線後，李東烈險些就被震耳欲聾的笑聲送走。

命運是很神奇的東西，比如說娃娃親，又比如說他倆第一次穿上的校服是同一個式樣。

初中裏的小大人學會保守祕密，知情人不再調戲他們的娃娃親，但就在這個時候，李東烈反倒對李歡喜在意起來；也在這個時候，李歡喜開始對他百般嫌棄。

剛擠開李歡喜旁邊的男孩，霸佔對方身旁的位置，就被當事人嫌棄幼稚的李東烈氣鼓鼓地別開頭去，結果窗下便是旁邊高中的籃球場，一雙看球的男女在人群中四處張望，見沒人注意才悄悄把指尖伸過去，十指扣得可緊了。

他也顧不上吃飯了，拍了拍旁邊的肩膀，「歡喜，快來看。」一手摟過對方便往窗前帶，把目光引到指尖所向之處，看到那十隻手指背在人群之後，稍鬆就再抓住扣緊，兩個少年頰邊都悄悄染紅了。

半晌，李歡喜才憋出一句：「看別人幹什麼，真無聊。」

「 ...... 是有點無聊。」他的嗓音比平常要低沉一點，沒給對方反應過來的時間，心不在焉地吃起午飯。

坐在挨著窗的位置，視線所及之處總是格外精彩的。在那荷爾蒙碰撞的球場上，前天是肩挨著肩漫步消食，昨天是男孩在賽事的空隙向女孩討水，今天是在樓梯的遮擋間咬耳朵，說不定明天能看見一雙人在夜色下偷偷接吻。

高中的夏天比其他任何時候都適合談戀愛，但情侶的小祕密被隔壁初中的孩子看在眼內，才不管什麼初中高中的。但說實話，他一樁娃娃親，比那些半個大人的親密關係更名正言順。

這會他倒不覺得自己是受害者了，娃娃親成了他一切行動的理由 —— 他不過是早熟，現在就知道自己要肩負的責任，才不是哄騙心智未開的李歡喜。

「穿情侶衛衣也太肉麻了！」

捂住半邊耳朵，眼看周遭的視線聚焦在他們身上，李東烈輕咳一聲，卻依舊拿著衣架在對方眼前晃：「這只是同款，一個版型一個圖案而已，不算什麼情侶裝。況且，這證明我們關係好啊，你媽和我媽都能放心。」

那兩件相同款式的衛衣被裝進同一個紙袋裏，由李東烈提著回家，催促李歡喜跟自己一同換上。米色與灰色的布料挨在一起，衣服上頭印著一樣的西式插畫，他硬是拉著他站在鏡前，仔細打量了半天。

帶著私心的情侶裝沒挑錯，他倆穿上身可適合了。況且，李歡喜本來就偏愛寬鬆的衣服，這衛衣也不至於被擱在衣櫃深處吸塵。

—— 直到開始哄騙李歡喜，李東烈才知道原來自己的腦子這麼好用。騙人買情侶款不說，日子一天天過去，養肥了他的膽子，他便開始打著「娃娃親」的旗號招搖撞騙。

比如說，在昏暗的學校走廊玩萬聖節活動的時候。

「為什麼要牽著手啊，太奇怪了 —— 」

「噓。」他伸指貼住對方的嘴唇，像果凍般的觸感沿著神經一直顫動到心底。「牽個手有什麼大不了的？情侶都能牽，我們為什麼不能 ...... 哇！什麼東西！」

白衣女鬼在眼前飄過，撞散了若有若無的曖昧氛圍，他下意識就往對方身後躲。幸好李歡喜的膽子跟他差不多，他抓著對方的袖子，對方往後抓他的手，倒也是陰差陽錯。

又比如說，約對方看電影的時候，「無意」挑中了情人節。

「我們待會是要被夾在一整屋的情侶中間嗎？」好不容易買到連座的票，李歡喜卻輕蹙起眉，視線落在一對對男女擠著的電梯跟前。

李東烈結了帳，拿起爆米花桶，遞到對方眼前。

「不打緊，我們看的又不是浪漫愛情片。喜劇這題材啊，看的人越多就越熱鬧嘛。」

甚至是，在學校與隔壁高中之間橫著的鐵絲網後吧唧零嘴，晚霞鍍在對面的籃球場上，映出角落偷偷摸摸的一出踮腳親吻。

李東烈往旁邊就是一肘子：「歡喜啊，快看。」

對方抓住他的手肘，應聲看過去，差點沒把手裏的肘子擰下來，聲音都在發顫：「你、你知不知道什麼是羞恥啊 ...... 」

他沒厚面皮到直接甩出一句「不知道」，畢竟他還得哄騙一下旁邊已經紅了耳根的人：「你說，被親會是什麼感覺？」

「我哪知道！」聲量驚動了遠處的情侶，匆匆看了這邊一眼就逃開。

「噓，你小點聲行不行。」李東烈把手心搭在對方嘴邊，假裝思索般安靜了片刻，才提出心裏那個大膽的想法，「誒，不如我親你一下，你告訴我是什麼感覺？」

然後他就接收到李歡喜一個夾雜了嫌棄與鄙視的眼神。

「別把你的口水給我。」

李東烈等的就是這句，換了個方案再道：「原來你不好奇啊，那要不你親我？你就答應嘛，反正我們是娃娃親，沒什麼不妥的。」

話音剛落，軟糯的嘴唇飛快地貼到臉頰上，又匆匆移開去，熱度從被親的地方開始擴散。他上手捂住那片皮膚，呆滯地看著李歡喜在他面前揮了揮手，見沒有反應，便低聲嘟囔：「別是真傻了吧。」

而他還在回憶臉頰上一擦而過的觸感。因為正處於乾燥的季節，唇紋的感覺顯得略為粗糙，但又像糯米般，黏纏的餘韻延長，把他也給搞懵了。

他曾想過，要是李歡喜一直像此刻般單純，不要發現他那點小心思就好了。

後來，兩個小笨蛋憑著看書五分鐘就能睡著的功夫，又滾進了同一所高中。不幸的是，李歡喜不僅沒以前那樣好騙，連娃娃親那套說辭都不起作用，還只對他一個叛逆，在別的班級認識了新朋友，每每帶著人就把他甩開。

李東烈沒歡喜媽媽那般有威嚴，能把小孩唬得聽話，也沒社團的盧社長那般體格壯碩，看起來能一手拎起一個李歡喜，但小孩在別處沒法當個叛逆少年，怎麼就對多年好友耍脾氣了？他看起來很好欺負嗎？

本來兩個人的午飯時間，擠進了第三個人；本來並肩走上回家的路，結果現在放學鈴一響，李歡喜就拉著新朋友去泡網吧。他真想一個電話打給歡喜的媽，控訴她兒子未成年去網吧瞎鬧，但又怕李歡喜因此更疏遠他，那通電話最終還是沒撥出去。

沉悶的課堂上，半班在與周公幽會，另外半班姑且是坐著的，李東烈卻神遊別處，想著怎麼把李歡喜哄回來，卻被老師叫了名字。

他站起來，桌上的書是隨便翻到的一頁，他壓根不知道老師說到哪裏，雙手無措地垂在兩側。忽然有東西被輕輕貼在手背上，他翻過來一看，照著上頭的字就讀：「六十八。」

然後他的額頭就挨了記粉筆。

「讓你回答課文問題，你說個數字？去後面站著！」

是誰要陷害他？他不忿地往身後一看，對上用書擋住下半張臉的後桌，對方不忍地開口：「同學，我寫的是頁數。」

「 ...... 」

他跟後桌的都韓勢就是這樣熟悉起來的。都韓勢上課很認真，往他手心裏塞的數字永遠都是對的頁數；課間總揪著他，拿出部 MP3 ，把耳塞遞到他面前，讓他聽聽自己編的曲子。

即使曲子正中紅心，李東烈稍顯貧乏的詞彙量讓他也只能擠出「太好聽了」來讚賞對方。反正李歡喜老跟新朋友在一起玩，他乾脆淡出了三人圈子，連午飯都窩在自己座位上跟韓勢吃。

「你不跟隔壁班那個朋友吃飯嗎？吵架了？」

他隨口回答：「沒，倦怠期而已。」

既然歡喜對他倦了，他也沒必要貼上去，反正小孩子喜好無常，那樁娃娃親也還沒退掉，對方最後還是得回來。

「東烈啊，今天一起回去吧。」打著霞光的自修室門前，他還沒揹好包，便見得歡喜急匆匆迎上前。

眼裏閃過的光被刻意藏起，他揹好書包，悠悠開口：「你不跟你的新朋友回去嗎？」

「 ...... 」對方拉起他的書包帶子就往前拽，「他沒空，別廢話了，走吧。」他也不反抗，看著眼前稍矮上一點的背影，把揚起的一絲笑意藏到拳後。

自那天後，李歡喜那位新朋友沒一天放學是得空的，他們似乎又恢復到以前結伴上下學，趁著家長不在偷玩遊戲機的狀態。

可能是他表現得太春風得意，都韓勢順口問了句是不是和好了，他都得猛點頭，看得對方笑出聲來：「你倆倒有點像情侶啊？」

是這年紀的男孩會開的調侃，一句「胡說」就能嘻嘻哈哈地揭過去的玩笑，但李東烈回應的是：「未來的情侶，當然得像。」

都韓勢的笑臉凝固在臉上，看得他有種反將一軍，揚眉吐氣的感覺。

李歡喜拉不下面子，只能別別扭扭地接近他，那李東烈就得把自己的臉皮刷得比城牆還厚，好迎合還在叛逆期的少年。

社團最近在準備活動，盧社長二話不說就來拎他們兩個小雞仔去舞蹈室，一路上李歡喜嚷嚷的「我只要唱歌，不要跳舞」都成了耳旁風，在大鏡子前被迫跳了幾天的舞，也就認命了。

李東烈倒是很喜歡跳舞，任由熱情的汗水在空氣中揮發，被恩准休息的時候他意猶未盡，但還是抬腳走向已經縮在角落偷懶的李歡喜。

「毛巾和水借我一下。」說罷便直接拿過對方擱在旁邊的東西，扭開瓶蓋仰頭乾了半瓶水，毛巾也掛到脖子上，低頭慢慢印乾滿臉的熱汗。

「不用借，那是我替你拿的。」對方看向他，揚起自己手裏的水。

被反將一軍的李東烈：「 ...... 」

其他社員的腳步漸遠，紛雜被推到練習室外，他動了動身，挪到能貼到歡喜手臂的距離，結果對方條件反射地一抖，默默往牆角靠，胳膊上的空氣沒有餘溫。

他都看見這人手上的汗毛豎起了，活像隻受驚的大型犬 —— 他有那麼可怕嗎？

「你教我怎麼唱歌唄。」

豎起的毛這才撫平了，李歡喜跳起來，拋下一句「那你等等」就往外跑，腳步聲在盡頭拐了個彎又回來了，只是沉了許多，還帶著重物落地的「哐啷」一聲。

抄傢伙了？李東烈下意識地往角落挪，看著一罐長了腳的桶裝水慢慢走進來道：「用這個練發聲，很有效的。」說罷，李歡喜從旁邊探出頭來。

幾分鐘後，李東烈躺在地上，帶上了痛苦面具，想扒拉身上大桶子的手被按住。

「李歡喜，你謀殺親夫 —— 」

話音未落，他的手就被打了下，對方把裝滿水的塑料桶固定在他腰腹上，反駁道：「誰跟你是親夫，兩個男的又不能結婚。」

「誰說的，我們可以去國外。」

「你有力氣在這吼，還不如正正經經練發聲。跟著我唱， Do—— 」

在被沉甸甸的水桶壓住的空隙，他抬眼一看，眼前的臉頰都紅到耳根處了。

然後他的手背又被打了一下，「你到底練不練？」

「練練練 ...... 」回答得有氣無力。

盧秀一到外面繞了個圈，回到練習室前的時候，發現有兩個人正扒拉著門框往裏看。

「你們在看什 ...... 唔！？」

他還沒說完，宣叡仁迅速轉身捂住他的嘴，低聲道：「別出聲，會被他們發現的。」

他探出頭去看，是那兩隻小雞仔，李歡喜拎著個桶裝水在指導李東烈發聲，他掙脫不開宣叡仁的手，發出的音節模模糊糊的，隱約聽出一句：「不就只是在練習嗎？」怎麼還不能進去了？

韓奎珍回過頭去，白了他一眼：「哥你不懂，人家是在談戀愛。」

盧秀一又往裏看了一眼，好吧，他確實不懂。兩個男的，蹲著的那個在鞭策自己的聲樂學生，躺著的那個大概不曉得自己的表情看起來有多猙獰，一點粉紅泡泡都沒看見，就這都能看出是在談戀愛？

只有盧秀一沒看到，李東烈痛苦面具上夾雜的那一絲喜悅，他甚至還上手反扣眼前少年的手掌，李歡喜以為他想偷懶，撓了幾下，都要把他的心上撓開花了。

......

...

在李歡喜和李東烈的畢業典禮上，來了好些人。

社團那幾個哥哥是結伴一起來的。離開校園以後，他們都把自己的頭髮染得鮮豔了點，特別是宣叡仁，那頭粉毛就跟他的開場白一樣富衝擊性：「你們咋還沒牽上手呢？」

李歡喜抱著花束一臉呆滯：「啊？」反應過來時，緋色以肉眼可見的速度爬上耳根，乾脆把頭直接埋到花裏。

李東烈倒是氣定神閒，熟門熟路地牽起就近在咫尺的小爪子，朝他們揮了揮，笑道：「剛才還沒來得及牽呢。」

「畢業快樂，」撇開粉色人間炸彈和瞪圓雙眼的盧秀一不管，韓奎珍在這群人當中顯得尤其正常，「你們收到錄取通知書了嗎？」

李歡喜抬眼，悶悶道：「收到了，又跟他在同一間。」語氣裏還有幾分嫌棄的意味。

他們看著李東烈的表情從美滋滋變成晴天霹靂，拉著人家的手不放：「你嫌棄我！？上同一所大學多好啊，等畢業了就可以飛外國結 —— 」

李歡喜早料到他要說什麼，麻利地把手甩開就要往哥哥那邊躲：「你夢裏結去吧。」

「行，還有四年時間，我就不信不能把你拐到夢裏。」李東烈差點氣笑了，「我待會就跟韓勢去他家，你可別打電話催我回去。」

「早點回來就行。」

李歡喜這人，淡定得他咬牙切齒。別人的戀人動不動就嫉妒，對方倒好，都不帶嫉妒一下的，這小狗狗是不是心裏沒他啊？

他上手就去掐李歡喜的臉，卻被靈活地躲開。對方縮到高挑的韓奎珍身後，來了句：「氣什麼啊，是你自己說過，我們怎麼都得被這門婚事綁在一起。」

十歲出頭的李東烈對娃娃親避之唯恐不及；而二十歲的李東烈無比慶幸命運的眷顧，讓他一出生就跟將來的心上人綁在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 娃娃親，永遠的神。


End file.
